


Strands of Fate

by a_dale



Series: Your Soul is Bound to Mine [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Definite Crack, Don't copy to another site, During Goblet of Fire, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark plays a very brief role, not really treated seriously, not romantic soulmates yet, not tagged as underage because we're really not going the romantic route until they're both of age, obviously, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: Bruce had always assumed the gamma-green lock of hair meant his soulmate would be someone he met either as, or relating to, the Hulk.Little did he realize that the very same colour represented the spell that had all but defined his soulmates life.





	Strands of Fate

Bruce stared in the mirror as he got ready for work. With a sigh, he scooped his hair back and under the baseball cap he was allowed to wear. He was working in an industrial plant, and they were happy as long as it had the company logo on it. As a general rule he didn’t much like hats. He appreciated their use in hiding his identity and also the extremely identifying mark that matched him to his soulmate, but he didn’t like how they blocked out parts of his vision, made it harder to see around him.

When he was constantly on the lookout for some government agency or another (Re:General Ross) to pop out of the woodwork looking for him, it was better to be safe than sorry. Turning away from the mirror, secure in the fact that he was sufficiently covered, Bruce left the tiny flat he’d managed to rent.

As he slipped out onto the street he kept his head down, shoving his hands in his pockets as he made his way to work through the bustle of the city. He usually avoided cities as a rule, but something had been drawing him this way. Even more than that - he’d been in South America when the pull to move had come.

For once he’d allowed himself to reach out, actually turning on the phone that Tony had given him. He knew the other man was more than capable of tracking him even with the phone off, even of turning it on remotely, and was fairly certain he was willing to call and ask for help because the man hadn’t done just that. Instead he’d respected his need to travel and be elsewhere when there wasn’t some crazy world ending event going on. So he’d called and Tony had just sent his plane.

Bruce shook his head at the memory.

He’d been convinced he was going to find Tony onboard, but all he found was Jarvis who welcomed him and provided conversation whenever he wanted it but otherwise left him to his own devices. Another point for Tony.

So next thing he knew he was in Europe, and because Tony wouldn’t be Tony if he didn’t meddle just a little bit, he was living under the identity that had been provided with proper documentation in a briefcase on the plane. So now he was Bruce Verde (and yes, he did see what Tony had done there and was only marginally amused), who had a proper work permit to be working in Europe and everything.

What he wanted to know was what had drawn him to Europe.

His thoughts were drawn to the lock of hair that was gamma radiation green. It was especially noticeable against his black hair, though Bruce was also fairly certain that there wasn't a hair colour out there that the green wouldn’t stand out against. But more importantly, he wondered if his soulmate was somewhere in the UK. He couldn't imagine why on earth he’d be drawn there otherwise, really.

The Hulk grumbled in the back of his mind, not at all content with all the concrete surrounding them. He, like Bruce, preferred more open spaces; the countryside.

_We need to find out why we’re here first_. Bruce thought carefully, and the Hulk grumbled again but didn’t disagree. He knew the Other Guy was just as curious about what was drawing them here as he was. He also knew that if he were to allow Hulk some free range, he could probably track the feeling far more carefully, but Bruce was leery of letting him out somewhere this populated. Not only had they gone a really long time without any incidents where civilians got hurt, but if it was the draw of his soulmate, he didn’t want to draw the people after him to this area of the world.

When it came to protecting their soulmate, the Hulk whole heartedly agreed.

It had taken a lot of getting used to to come to terms with the fact that whoever his soulmate was was bound to both he _and_ the Hulk. Surprisingly, once he’d gotten over the shock, it had also been one of the things that they’d bonded over - that had made sharing control so much easier. Having someone they mutually wanted to protect and keep safe seemed to be all it had taken. 

The phone in his pocket started to ring and Bruce sighed. And after he’d just been thinking about how well Tony had been respecting his privacy. Shaking his head, Bruce pulled the phone from his pocket. He didn’t even have the chance to speak before Tony’s voice came through.

“Look Brucie-Bear, I know we’ve been working really hard on boundaries and not crossing them so you know by now that I wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important. But well, this is important. Couldn’t wait. In fact, you shouldn’t wait. You need to get out of Glasgow. Someone tipped Ross off and he knows where you are. Jarvis flagged the info but I’m worried he already has people on the ground.” Bruce was already walking back towards the apartment, keeping his gait relaxed but keeping a brisk pace. Even as Tony took a breath, Bruce was interrupting.

“You don’t have to apologize, I appreciate you calling me.” then he felt guilty, because Tony had done so much for him, and in return he’d purposefully shut the man out so he could brood. What Tony really wanted was a friend, and he had no reason not to provide that. “You know, I’d actually been planning on calling you anyways. I was thinking I might like to visit New York after all this. You did promise to show me your bots.” and he could practically see Tony’s grin over the phone.

“You got it, Jolly Green. As soon as the mystery of your weird wanderings has been solved and you’ve shaken the general, you want to party it up with little old me.”

“Preferably just you.” Bruce countered, because he really didn’t want an actual party, he knew Tony got carried away with those things. He also knew as soon as the words left his mouth that they would not be taken how he meant them.

“Kinky. I like it.” and Bruce sighed but didn’t hide his smile. He really did enjoy Tony, despite his brass behaviour. He reached the end of his street and froze. There, at the door to his apartment, stood General Ross.

“Tony-”

“Okay, okay, just me.”

“ _Tony_.” And that just the genius up. “He’s already here.” Even as he said the words, the man turned his head and met Bruce’s gaze. Then he smirked. Bruce bolted.

“And he saw me. I have to go.” It was telling that Tony didn’t argue.

“Still have those pants I left you?”

“Yeah.”

“They’ll grow with you. Try and keep the phone on you.” And with that, he hung up. Bruce shook his head at Tony’s antics but was extremely grateful. He slipped the phone into his front pocket even as he darted through the streets. He could already hear the helicopter overhead, and he could hear the thump of heavy boots on the ground. He knew the fact that he could hear something so specific meant the Hulk was closer to the surface than he’d thought.

The first gunshot had him ducking even as the screams started. He felt the Hulk’s anger surge through him. There were _civilians_ around.

“Wait. Let’s draw them further away.” he hissed under his breath, and the Hulk grumbled but didn’t disagree. Neither of them wanted any innocents to be hurt.

Another shot rang out, much closer than Bruce was comfortable with. He dove into a side street - but that’s when the heavy artillery started firing.

“Hide!” he shouted, because it tended to have people reacting faster than telling them to run. People always wanted to see _why_ they should run. _Hide_ apparently implied more imminent danger. Bruce wasn’t about to question the logic. Instead, he kept running even as people ran for cover. Moments later the shots hit the ground, shooting up asphalt. His hat flew off his head as he raced forward, hair falling loose. The lock of green hair fell directly into his eyes and he shoved his hair back impatiently. He obviously needed a haircut.

He barely missed the next shot aimed for him, and the Hulk growled in the back of his mind, demanding his turn. They’d gotten better at the whole sharing thing, but it didn’t mean the other guy wouldn’t take over if necessary. Bruce took barely a second to look around - to see that at least most of the civilians had cleared the area. Then he gave a decisive nod even as the soldiers started bleeding onto the street ahead of him.

“Your turn.” and he bared his teeth in an impression of a grin.

 

>>>

 

Harry was skipping stones on the lake, feeling rather vindictive especially now that he knew what lived under there, when he heard it.

At first it was just a large crash which really could have been anything, but the roar that followed was distinctively not something that he’d ever heard before on school grounds. Wand in hand, he didn’t even consider not moving towards the sound. After all, the Triwizard Tournament was already hell on wheels. If whatever that sound was was some sort of clue, he couldn’t pass it up. After all, what if there was another dragon scenario? He needed any advantage he could get. The green lock of hair hung right in his eyes, taunting him with the killing curse green, and he shoved it away, trying to tamp down on his frustration.

As if it wasn’t bad enough that his eyes already made people nervous. The fact that the mark of his soulmate was also the bright green of the killing curse was no help.

Another roar sounded and he quickened his pace.

He wondered briefly where Ron and Hermione had got off to but didn’t linger on the thought. _He_ could tell that the two were gone on each other, but since neither of them were of age yet, if they were soulmates, it hadn’t manifested yet. It only showed itself when one of the pair was of age. Harry had had his for most of his life. He wasn’t sure how he felt about such a large age gap. He shook that thought off as well. Now wasn’t the time.

The next sound was less of a roar and more of a grumble, and as Harry made his way carefully to the edge of the school grounds, he saw just what had crashed into the ground next to the wards and what had roared.

As soon as he stepped into view, dark eyes found him, but the violence in the hulking green figure faded the instant they set their sights on him. Harry found himself momentarily staggered as the massive green figure made its way closer to him, towering at almost double his height. He ignored the voice that sounded suspiciously like Malfoy mocking his smaller stature.

“Er, hello.” He greeted, and watched as the creature, no longer lashing out any longer, stepped right through the wards without any resistance. He barely even resisted stumbling back as it - and Harry was pretty sure it was a he - lumbered right up to where he was standing. A hand bigger then his head reached out, but it was the gentlest touch that brushed at the hair that paired him with his soulmate. The nearly electric shock was staggering. Harry blinked in surprise even as he swayed, steadied by a giant hand that covered nearly his entire back, tilting his head back so he could look all the way up and meet the creature’s eyes. He had to squint against the sun.

“How did you get here?”

“Hulk hiding.” Harry had to do his best not to laugh at that. The thought of anything the size of the self-named Hulk being able to hide was a bit funny.

“From what?”

“Men trying to hurt Hulk.”

“I know the feeling.” Harry commiserated. The creature grumbled in response. Then it hunkered down so it was almost eye level. Harry was immediately struck by the killing curse green lock of hair sitting exactly where his sat among black hair hanging just to the creature’s eyebrow. He'd known it would be there - had heard enough about soulmates to know what the electric shock had meant - but it was still a surprise to actually _see_.

“Oh - uh - hi.” he all but stuttered. Hulk grumbled again. He blinked back before offering a tentative smile. “I’m Harry.”

“Harry.” Hulk grumbled back, and the grin he offered had Harry grinning too.

“That’s me.” he paused, cocking his head. “You’re Hulk?” he was given a gruff sound of affirmation along with a nod, the giant rocking a bit on his heels.

“It’s nice to meet you.” he was given another grunt. This one decidedly pleased. “Did you know I was here?” he couldn’t help but ask, because honestly, what were the chances this strange creature would’ve found him otherwise?

“Safe.” and it was as much of an answer as a statement. Harry decided to pry further, after all, Hulk didn’t seem to mind.

“The school feels safe or I do?” Hulk grumbled a moment, shifting his weight but not standing, obviously wanting to stay closer to Harry. Despite the fact that Harry was definitely confused about who (or what) his soulmate was, he wasn’t unhappy about finding him. Hulk reached out and touched a gentle finger to Harry’s chest.

“Safe.” he said again, and Harry grinned again.

“Got it. Me then. That’s pretty cool.” He felt almost light headed. Not only was he in a death defying contest, somehow he was standing face to face with his soulmate.

“Cool.” Hulk agreed.

“So, how long did it take you to find me?” Harry couldn’t help but ask, because Hulk was older than he was, seeing as his hair had been this colour for most of his memory. Hulk grumbled once more, and then, before Harry’s very eyes, started to shrink.

Harry’s first feeling was panic. Then, even as he darted forward to catch Hulk as he stumbled and shrank, the green of his skin also started to fade - his bone structure shifted.

All of a sudden, standing in front of him (or against him really since Harry supported most of his weight) was a man. The man looked around blindly for a moment before looking down at Harry, and his eyes zeroed in on the lock of hair that matched his own. Realization and recognition flooded his expression before he met Harry’s gaze.

“Harry, right?” he asked, almost unsure, and Harry nodded, dumbfounded. Perhaps Hulk was like an animagus? Or a werewolf? Where the person didn’t fully remember what happened while they were transformed.

“My name’s Bruce.” the smile he gave was kind, despite the exhaustion that tinged the edge of it. “I think I’ve been looking for you for a long time.” Harry flushed, but returned the smile. He couldn’t help but be terrifically pleased that someone had wanted to find him so desperately.

“Hulk said you were running.” and the smile faded a bit.

“We are, but don’t worry, we won’t let them find you.” Harry just shook his head, still smiling. He was sure the others would help him hide his mysterious soulmate.

“That's no problem, nobody will be able to find you here.” the look of alarm he got had him snorting out a laugh. “Don’t worry, seeing as you’re my soulmate I’m not about to drag you to be murdered.” and it gave him a bit of a thrill to be able to call someone his soulmate.

“That’s not what I was worried about.” Bruce assured, despite the quirk of his lips that betrayed his amusement. Obviously the older man had a sense of humour. “But what about your parents? Or - how old are you? Are you still in school?” even as he asked, obviously worried for Harry and how he would explain the much older man with him, soulmate or not, he still allowed Harry to start guiding him up the path.

Harry, in turn, offered a bright grin. This was his first time getting to be the one to break the news since it was otherwise banned by law. He took a deep breath, savouring the moment before he met Bruce’s gaze head on, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

“Do you believe in magic?”

 


End file.
